dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Black (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: An SOS from the Future! A Dark New Enemy Emerges!! Manga: SOS from the Future |Race=Shinjin (formerly) Saiyan Monaka's Race 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Shinjin (Manga; after mutating) |Gender= |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 796 (Erased from existence as Infinite Zamasu; Unaltered Timeline) Age 796 (altered timeline; revived in Age 950) |Address= |Occupation=North Kai of Universe 10 Supreme Kai (Anime and Time Fragment only) Unofficial Supreme Kai God of Destruction (Age 950 - present) |Allegiance= |FamConnect= Future Zamasu (comrade/alternate timeline counterpart/permanent fusee) Zamasu (past self/comrade/alternate timeline counterpart/fusee) Goku (original owner of body) Gowasu (former master) Rumsshi (former superior) Vegeta Black (comrade/fusee/fan) }} Goku Black is the main antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga and is really Zamasu after he used the Dragon Balls to hijack Goku's body. Biography Ultra Cooler creates a Time Fragment using different points in history. He first battles against Cooler and Piccolo as they arrive at Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 as Zamasu fails to kill Gowasu only to be stopped by past Beerus. In the Time Fragment; Goku Black arrives before they do and kills Gowasu himself before being interrupted by Cooler and Piccolo. Power After Naraku augments the powers of everyone in Rola's cell; Goku Black's power increases beyond Gravoom's power. Techniques *Ki Manipulation and Sensory *Flight *Ki Blasts *Black Power Ball **Continuous Black Power Ball **Divine Retribution - After being revived; he uses an Energy Sphere version ***Holy Light Grenade - A Team attack combining Goku Black's Divine Retribution with either Future Zamasu's God Splitter, Vegeta Black's Big Bang Pulse, or Vegito Black's Spirit Rocket *Black Kamehameha **Super Black Kamehameha **Instant Black Kamehameha ***Instant Transmission Super Black Kamehameha *Hellzone Grenade *Instant Transmission *God Split Cut **Violent Fierce God SLicer **Divine Retribution - Goku Black uses the energy blade version while his fusion; EX Zamasu uses the Energy Sphere version. ***Divine Light Grenade - A Team attack combining Goku Black's energy wave version of Divine Retribution with Vegeta Black's Big Bang Wave *Saiyan Power *Destruction - After gaining the God of Destruction title from Face; Goku Black was able to use a weak version of Destruction similar to Goku's Destruction ability. Transformations Super Saiyan In the manga and fanga; Goku Black is capable of using Super Saiyan. Noticeably, this form gains sparks similar to the Super Saiyan 2 form and his eyes gain a black outline Super Saiyan 3 During his fight against Piccolo and Cooler in the Time Fragment; Goku Black was able to use Super Saiyan 3 and all it's power with ease. However despite this; he was completely outclassed by Piccolo and Cooler. Saiyan Beyond God Like Goku; he can use the Saiyan beyond God state and was still outclassed by the power Piccolo possessed. Being a natural God; he is able to synchronise the power of his new body with his own powers and even gained Super Saiyan Rosé. Super Saiyan Rosé By exploiting Saiyan Power; Goku Black was eventually able to evolve his Super Saiyan form into his own form called Super Saiyan Rosé. As result of his natural God Ki; Goku Black uses this form as opposed to Super Saiyan Blue and present a similar power level to the form. Super Saiyan Rosé Powered-Up Similar to Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up; Goku Black achieves similar state where he gains a yellow glow that outlines his body, a slight increase in his muscle mass, and his hair becomes a lighter shade of pink. Upgraded Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black with the help of Naraku was able to further his power and unlock the Upgraded variation of the form. He is able to keep up with Super Saiyan Rosé Pompadour Vegeta Black and throw off Demigra with their difference in power and semi-coordinated attacks. Infinite Zamasu as a result of Goku Black and Future Zamasu being the same person, they refused the unfusing and as result merge on cellular level in a sort of Semi-Fusion State. Gaining the Immortality of Fused Zamasu/Future Zamasu and his own powers; he was able to survive numerous attack including Vegeta's Gamma Ray Flash and began multiplying endlessly. Fusions Fused Zamasu Fused Zamasu is the Potara Fusion of Future Zamasu and Goku Black. EX Zamasu EX Zamasu is the EX-Fusion of Zamasu and Goku Black. Gogeta God Gogeta God is the Fusion Dance of Goku Black and Vegeta Black. EX Gogeta God EX Gogeta is the EX-Fusion of Goku Black and Vegeta Black. Vegito God Vegito God is the Potara Fusion of Goku Black and Vegeta Black. Category:Gods Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Main Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Supreme Kai Category:Kais Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Erased Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:God of Destruction Category:Saiyans